Hunted
by j-doode
Summary: The story of Nathan Slater and his hunt for revenge.


"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no evil. Hahahahaha. Yeah right." He laughed as he walked through the dark streets. "The evils gone from this place. I know 'cause I'm chasing it."

He carried on walking slowly through the deserted city, the crumbling buildings all around him a tribute to the evil that had visited this place. Nothing moved in the city except him, no people, no animals, nothing. It was silent except for his footsteps and the sound of the wind.

"Is the whole country ruined like this?" He thought out loud. "Or even the whole world?"

No there was at least one city left. He had passed through London a week ago, yes the city was mostly dead and deserted like this one but there had still been people living there. He had stayed with a priest for a couple of days while he found enough provisions to carry on to the next patch of civilization. He had been tracking that airship for over two months by now, but he was no where near catching it. It had moved onto the continent a week ago. The small tracking beacon was still functioning, one of only a few devices he had that were. So even with the airship in a different country he continued to follow it south, he would never stop tracking it. He paused next to a large department shop, studying himself in the only unbroken window he had seen in weeks. Bloodshot eyes stared back at him from his reflection. His white, shoulder length hair was wild and matted with dry blood, mostly his own. The dark green t-shirt was torn and stained red in places, barley visible under the long leather jacket he wore, the black leather contrasting his hair. On his legs he wore ragged jeans, the knee missing off one leg. And finally on his feet he wore old battered boots. His clothes barely fit him, he had lost so much weight lately.

"God Nathan, you look like shit." He told his reflection. "Well, maybe some clothes survived the cataclysm. They don't have to be perfect but new clothes would be nice."

He pushed at the doors. Locked, not that it mattered, all of the windows bar the one he had used as a mirror were broken. Nathan climbed through the window to his left, alarms should have sounded but not now, most technology had died long ago. He walked through the dusty shop, past the rotten food and into the clothes section. There wasn't much left in any decent state. He selected a new pair of jeans and a new t-shirt, why not? After changing, he didn't bother to use a changing room, and removing the tags with his flick knife he dumped his old clothes on the display rack.

"Pity to leave it bare." He chuckled.

As he was walking back to his makeshift entrance something caught his attention. He jerked his head sharply to the right, squinting into the darkness, keen eyes picking out every detail. The movement of a person running at him made him laugh a little. His attacker ran at him brandishing a small knife, probably made for eating not killing. Nathan's left hand gripped the handle against the small of his back. Thirty five feet until the small knife would plunge into his flesh, ten feet. Nathan was shocked to see that his attacker was only a half starved, teenager, never mind though. His lightning reflexes reacted when the teen reached five feet from him. He drew his hand upwards in a sweeping ark, the flash of metal barely registered by the young man as he ran forwards. Nathan smiled as he pulled the trigger on the small automatic pistol, three bullets tearing from the guns muzzle. The first hit the knife sending it into the distance. The second just clipped the teens shoulder turning him as he fell.

"Damn, missed." Nathan shouted.

The third bullet found its mark however cutting into the boy's throat, severing his windpipe. He fell to the ground at Nathan's feet, head under an inch from his boots. The teen was dead before he hit the ground, it may have been cruel but the world had changed lately, survival of the fittest and all that, and Nathan saw himself as the fittest on the planet.

"Stupid kid made me miss." He moaned as he put the gun back under the belt of his jeans with its partner. He didn't specifically need the guns but he liked them.

Nathan left the shop, not giving the dead kid a second thought, he had killed hundreds before now, including kids if need be. He wasn't proud of it but as of late necessity, not to mention survival, demanded it. Once upon a time, when he was a soldier he had killed whole villages, all of the soldiers there and the civilians. After finding out who and what he was fighting for however he decided to "quit" the army and put his skills up for hire. Some called it murder, some called it assassination, Nathan called it a job. However after the cataclysm killing had become a way of life. He was the perfect soldier and this gave him an edge in the dog eat dog world in which humans now lived. Nathan had been genetically altered to be the ultimate soldier, his sight, hearing and sense of smell were greatly heightened, his strength and speed had been enhanced plus he had a few extra abilities. He chuckled to himself again as he heard footsteps behind him, coming from the shop.

"Humans are so stupid," He thought to himself.

As the footsteps got within striking range he swung round, flick knife in hand. The knife blade sliced through flesh, splattering the ground with blood. A young girl stood before him; perhaps thirteen years old, the knife had cut a deep wound into her shoulder. He looked at the ground to see a familiar looking knife.

"Hahaha. You and that boy were really going to try and kill me with a butter knife." Nathan could hardly control his laughter.

Nathan began to walk away, there had been enough murder for one day. The young girl ran after him.

"Listen, child." He began. "You have two options, go home or join your friend."

"You killed my brother you bastard!" She screamed at him.

He turned around, staring at the girl. His eyes scanned her, more out of habit than anything else, judging any threat. The young girl hit him in the stomach then dropped to pick up his fallen flick knife. Nathan was faster however, gripping the handle of the knife out of mid air.

"That was a stupid thing to do." He smiled at her as he turned his back on her again.

He heard the scrape of metal on concrete behind him.

"Very well." Nathan sighed.

He span round one final time, hand reaching behind his back. Nathan pulled the trigger, ending the girl's life before she could blink. The loud shots resonated off the deserted buildings.

"What a waste." Nathan thought as he walked down the road. "I really don't have the ammo for all these unnecessary kills."

Days had passed since the incident with those kids. Rain clouds hung in the sky as Nathan continued his trek towards the coast, he didn't know how far it was but he wouldn't stop until he had caught that airship. Something most precious to him was inside it, and he would have it back, one way or another. The heavens opened as Nathan stood on top of the small mountain looking down at the town of Worthing. He stared at a small yacht in the water near the town, the only one still above the water actually.

"Well finally a lucky break." Nathan thought aloud. "Hmm, I'm coming for you Rayze, I swear I will kill you and take back what you stole."


End file.
